I'll Be There For You
by beautyqueen321
Summary: Callie London was a neighbor to the Mercers and an honorary Mercer at that. JackOC
1. Chapter 1

**Callie London was a neighbor to the Mercer boys and an honorary Mercer at that. This is her story.**

_If you need a visual on Callie and on some of the clothes and stuff that I describe, go to my profile and click the link._

Callie was fast asleep one cold fall night in Boston all alone in her apartment. She was awakened from her deep sleep by the phone ringing. "What?" she answered, her voice husky with the sounds of sleep.

"Callie, it's Bobby" the man on the other end said.

"Bobby, why are you calling me in the middle of the night?"

"It's Ma, Callie… she was murdered, you need to come home for the funeral."

She sat wide-eyed in her bed, a silent tear falling down her cheek "O… ok Bobby, I'll pack and get the next flight out. I'm really sorry."

She heard what sounded like a sniffle coming from the strong Bobby Mercer and knew it was serious, "I'll be there Bobby, I'll be there." she promised before she hung up the phone. The next hour was a blur as she packed as many warm clothes as she could into her suitcase and got a cab to the airport. Luckily, there was a plane leaving in the next half hour which would make her arrive in time to go to the funeral.

----Callie's POV----

I tried my best to sleep on the plane, but kept waking with a start. _How could someone murder the nicest woman in the world?_ When I got to the airport and got my bag, I quickly ran to the bathroom to change. I dug through my suitcase and found my black pair of wide leg trousers, shrugged on a tight fitting grey turtleneck sweater, and pulled on some boots before grabbing a scarf and my peacoat and heading out the door. When I left the stall I realized that I had some time, so I picked up some M&Ms from a newspaper stand and went to catch a cab. When I arrived, I saw Jack, Bobby, and Jeremiah, but Angel was nowhere to be found. I didn't want to go up and speak just yet, because I had no clue what to say, especially to Jack. While the pastor was talking, I was lost in my own thoughts, but then he announced that Jerry was going to say something. His eulogy was from the heart and he talked a lot about hope. I kept thinking that it would be hard for everyone to stay hopeful after this terrible tragedy. Then Jack went up to speak, seeing him standing there crying broke my heart. The fact that he admitted that Evelyn was enough to him to never have to look for his real parents, and his story about how she told him about family. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing then. Bobby went up to comfort him, just like always. I was so glad Bobby was there to be the rock.

After the grave-side service was over, Bobby walked past me and I stood up. "Hey" he looked at me for a second, then a look of recognition crossed his features as a tear slid down my cheek

"Callie" he said as he pulled me into a hug "You can cry now, but you have to be strong, especially for Jack."

"I know Bobby, where is he?"

He started leading me to his car "He's probably at Jerry's now, you can ride with me. Where is your suitcase?"

I gave a little chuckle, "I put it just inside the porch at the house, I took a cab from the airport."

The ride in Bobby's car was mostly silent until Bobby stated matter-of-factly "You're staying at the house with us, you're not getting a hotel."

"But Bobby, I… you guys need to be together."

He looked at me "Yes, but you're one of us too, remember, so you need to stay with us too."

I knew he wouldn't give in so I decided to go along with it, "Ok I'll stay Bobby, I'll stay."

_----_At Jeremiah's (nobody's POV)----

When Bobby and Callie pulled up on Jeremiah's street, Callie noticed Bobby slow down and stare into a car, "Green" he stated and Callie knew exactly what he was talking about. They parked and each of them got out of the car,

Callie went over to Bobby and held his hand tightly, "I don't know if I can do this Bobby."

He turned to face her and gave her a hug "You have to Coco, you have to" he said, using her childhood nickname, while hugging her.

She crossed her arms protectively over herself as they walked in silence towards the house, that's when she spotted Jack, he was smoking. She and Bobby walked up behind him "Hey Jackie" she said soothingly "How are you?" he pulled her into a hug.

"I've been better, but I'm glad that you're here."

Bobby patted Jack on the back, "Let's go see Jerry."

They walked towards the house and all greeted Jerry. "Coco? Is that you? Man, girl you've grown up!"

"It's been a long time, I'm really sorry about everything you guys," she said to all of them.

She went with Bobby and Jack to meet Jerry's kids. Jack was first to greet them "Hey there you must be Daniella" then Bobby started petting the small dog "And you must be Amelia, nice dress Amelia."

Callie couldn't help but smile as the little girls giggled and the smaller girl said "I'm Amelia"

"I know, You guys probably don't remember us, but I'm your Uncle Bobby, this is Cracker Jack, and this is your aunt Callie"

Jack rolled his eyes as Callie stifled a giggle "Don't teach them that man."

Then Daniella spoke up "You're not my uncles, you're white."

Amelia looked at her "Grandma Evie was white."

"Yes, we're a different kind of uncle. Your grandma, she adopted me and Uncle Jack just like she did your daddy."

Daniella spoke up, "But what about her, is she married to Uncle Jack?" pointing at Callie.

Callie's eyes widened and she kind of cleared her throat waiting for someone to say something. Bobby looked at both her and Jack, noticing they were both blushing furiously and looking at the ground, "No, they're not married… not yet anyway."

Then Amelia pointed to her left "You're a police man"

"Right and you're all under arrest, so nobody move" said Green the two little girls scattered away as Bobby, Jack, and Callie stood up "Hey where you going?"

Callie snaked her hand into Jack's and gave him a comforting squeeze. Bobby spoke up "What about me Green you gonna arrest me too?"

"That all depends Bobby, you keeping straight?" Callie had to bite her lip to keep from grinning as Bobby replied "Straight-ish."

Greentook turns hugging all Bobby, then Jack, and turned to Callie "Hey Green" she said.

"Callie London, is that you… it's been years" he pulled her into a hug. They continued with a little small talk and Callie excused herself to go to the restroom.

When they drove up to the house, they all parked. Callie laughed at the banter between the brothers and was the first to walk up on the porch. She gave a little squeal as Angel spoke "Jesus Christ Angel, you scared me half to death!"

He grinned "Sorry Coco."

Then Jack stepped in "Did you get your teeth whitened?" After that, they all walked into the house.

------

**So this is my first Four Brothers story, but I absolutely adore the movie, so I hope that I am doing it some justice. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's an update FINALLY I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I've been working and I have some more chapters written so look for them soon! **

---Callie's POV---

It was eerie and quiet as we walked inside. Everything seemed just the same as it had been when I left four years ago. I just stood there in the back, with Jack and he grabbed my hand and squeezed it three times, like when we were kids, I knew that it meant, "I love you" so I squeezed back four times to signify "I love you too." Bobby gave me his room, and said that he would sleep in Evie's room, I was thankful that I wouldn't have to sleep in there, so I went up to his room and set my suitcase on the floor. I took my boots off and reached into my jacket pocket realizing that the M&M's I had bought for Jack were still in my pocket. I padded down the hall to his door. I saw him seated with his back propped against the headboard picking out something on his guitar. I walked in and took a seat on his bed.

"Hey, I uh… I got something for you when I was at the airport. Well I mean, it's for us." He looked at me questioningly as I pulled the M&M's from behind my back

"Just like when we were kids," he said as he grinned slightly.

"Yeah, just like when we were kids." I scooted up closer to him and poured some into my hand, picking out the colors that had been decided to be mine long ago, and leaving his. "So um, will you play my song later?"

He looked up at me, picking his M&M's out of my hand "Sure."

Then Bobby walked into the room "You crying you fairy?"

"Leave it alone man" Jack answered in a low tone.

"Still making a lot of racket on that thing?"

"Yeah still making a lot of racket."

I spoke up "Is it weird in in there?"

"Yeah way to weird, it's crazy, everything's exactly the same, she didn't change anything."

I kind of went into a daze when Jerry came in and mentioned something about buying a turkey _Thanksgiving, without Evie… _I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I looked up at the ceiling to fight them from falling.

I was broken out of my daze by Bobby's laughter "Man you can smell that ass from down the street."

I knew immediately whom he was talking about _La Vida Loca_ I bit my lips to keep from laughing as they argued back and forth, but couldn't hold it when I heard Jack laugh. His laugh had always been infectious to me, whenever I heard it I couldn't help but laugh as well, when we were younger… before everyone parted ways, I remember myself trying to do things to make him laugh. I remember Evie saying that he didn't laugh enough as a kid and that she was glad to have me to make him laugh. At the thought of her, I felt my chest tighten and knew I had to hide my face somehow because the tears were inevitable.

Later I was in the bathroom showering, and I forgot about the door not locking. I was just finishing rinsing out my hair when I heard the toilet flush and the water instantly went ice cold. I shrieked aloud. I heard Jack laughing. Done with my shower, I cut the water off quickly, grabbed my towel, wrapped it around myself, and stormed out of the bathroom going to his room.

"Jackson Mercer! I'm gonna beat your little punk ass."

He came up behind me towering over my 5'5 frame, I could smell his familiar smell, and turned around pointing a finger at his chest. "You" I huffed "I was in the shower."

He smirked "I can see that, and now you're in my room. In a towel."

I pushed him out of the way "I'm going to go put some clothes on, just know this means war."

He looked at me and grinned, "Whatever you say babe, whatever you say."

I looked back at him "Don't call me babe" and shut the door to my room. I put on my pajamas, a thermal shirt and some short thermal shorts before I dried my hair a little and walked out of the bathroom and past Jack's room "Goodnight Jackson" I said curtly still faking that I was mad at him. I went to my room, closed the door, and turned off the light before getting into bed.

----Nobody's POV----

Callie woke up the next morning to hear Bobby, Angel, and Sophie all yelling at each other. She walked downstairs, passed the yelling and went to the kitchen to find Jack.

"Morning Coco" he said.

"Good Morning Jackson."

"Oh come on, you can't still be pissed about last night."

She folded her arms and turned her back to him to hide her smile. He started to realize she must have just been kidding, but decided to play along. He walked over to her "Coco, I'm sorry for last night" she looked him in the eyes and he continued "But I'm not sorry for this" with that, he grabbed her and started tickling her.

"JACK STOP IT!" she shrieked.

"You know what I want to hear," he said with an evil smirk.

In between laughter, she struggled to get out "Oh Jackson Mercer, you're the greatest musician ever and the best looking man in the whole world!"

He smiled and stopped tickling her "There, now was that so hard?"

"You're such a jerk, make me some coffee"

"Yes ma'am" he said with a salute. She was up in her room getting dressed when he came up stairs. When he got to the open door, she was standing in front of the closet in jeans and a bra.

---Jack's POV ---

I saw her there, biting her bottom lip just as she always does when she thinks. I knew she must have hung her clothes up; _she always hated having a suitcase_. Her jeans were set low on her hips and hugged her body perfectly. I saw her pull out an aqua colored shirt. I love it when she wears that color. It makes her blue eyes even bluer. The t-shirt must have been thin, because she grabbed a white one just like it and put it on first before pulling the blue one over it. Then she shook her hair out of the neck of the shirt. I backed away from the door and walked back up knocking on the doorframe, thinking that maybe she wouldn't notice that I had been watching her.

"Here's your coffee, your highness."

"Thanks Jackie" then she came up to me, we were almost touching, and she whispered in my ear.

"Oh and the next time you stare at me when I'm getting ready, I'll give you a black eye."

Then she walked downstairs. When she was gone, I went back to the kitchen to work on the turkey that we would be having later that day. But I just couldn't seem to get her off my mind. She has always been a pretty girl, but standing there this morning, no makeup, messy hair, and all she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I shook my head knowing that I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that, but at the same time, I couldn't help but think back to the things that Ma used to say to me about her. "Jackie, Coco is special, stay with her always" and "Jackie, you two mean more to each other than you'll ever know" and once she even said, "You and Coco are such good friends, you're perfect for each other."

I didn't understand what she meant then, hell, I don't really even understand now; but I do know that Ma was a smart woman who saw things that most people didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

---Nobody's POV---

Callie was helping Jack in the kitchen when she heard Jerry and Angel wrestling in the living room. They were almost finished when Bobby came in.

"Hey Jack, let me ask you a question, it's important. Dinner almost ready?" he asked.

"Almost," Jack grumbled while he and Callie were setting the table.

Bobby mumbled something to Jack, which was undoubtedly about his sexuality.

"Don't you think it's about time for a new joke?" Jack asked.

"Look Jack, it's all over the talk-shows. You have to admit to yourself who you really are as a person on the inside. If you're homosexual do you think I care? I love you man, you're my brother." Bobby said, faking seriousness.

Callie just rolled her eyes, not liking where this was going. She wished that Bobby would just give it a rest.

"Bobby, I guarantee you that I'm banging way more chicks than you are," said Jack sticking out his tongue to show his tongue ring.

Callie's eyes widened. _I didn't know he had his tongue pierced. I've never kissed anyone with a tongue piercing before… What am I saying, oh God._ She thought.

"And they're ok with you being gay?" Bobby asked laughing.

"Why do you even let him bother you?" Jeremiah asked.

"Because I'm not gay, Jerry." Jack said seriously.

Callie was embarrassed for Jack; she just wished that Bobby would leave him alone for five minutes about whether or not he was gay.

"That sounded pretty gay. If you ain't gay, then how come you got that big, thick, meat tenderizer in your tongue?" Bobby asked laughing.

Jack threw down his dishtowel and stormed out of the dining room while the other boys laughed.

"Jack, Jack I'm only kidding, Jack," Bobby called after his brother.

Callie rolled her eyes. She looked at Bobby and raised an eyebrow, "You know Bobby, some girls happen to like a guy with a tongue ring, it makes some things more fun." Knowing that she had shut him up, at least for a second, she went after Jack.

He was leaned up against the counter and she came up behind him and put a comforting hand on his back before hopping up to sit on the counter to be more eye-level with him.

She grinned, "I think I shut him up for a little bit."

Jack turned around and took his tongue ring out.

She stood in front of him, forcing him to look at her. "Hey," she whispered, "Personally, I'm not that fond of those," she said, pointing at his hand. "But just like I told Bobby, I've heard that it makes some things a lot more fun," she saw him crack a smile and she gave a wide grin.

"Coco, you're too much," he said.

She gave him a knowing smile, "Yeah, but that's why you love me," she said before making her way back into the dining room.

Then it was time to eat. She took her spot at the table and held hands with Jack and Angel to pray. Callie didn't really feel hungry; eating dinner without Evie there was too strange and gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She looked across the table and saw Jack clenching his jaw and staring at Evie's spot at the table.

When she saw him look away, she thought she heard Evie call her name "Callie" she looked over at Evie's chair "You and Jack are made for each other, take care of him." Callie felt her eyes well up with tears and bit the inside of her mouth and blinked to keep them from falling.

Then she heard Bobby "To hell with this man, let's go get a pick-up game, I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passes."

Then Angel said, "It's too cold, I ain't come all the way back out here to play no hockey."

Bobby just ignored him "Come on ladies; let's go show these guys some fucking skills!"

Callie grabbed her skates and piled in the car with the boys. . When they got to the rink, they all quickly put on their skates and started a game. Angel passed the puck to Callie and she scored. When one guy got too close to Callie during the face off, and Jack heard him talking to her and asking for her number, he viciously checked him into the boards.

"That's it, shit man, gotta make a man outta you" Bobby yelled.

The next day they had a meeting with the lawyer. Bobby asked Callie to go, but she lied and made up something about how the house needed to be cleaned. Callie didn't think that she needed to be there, she thought it was between the four boys and she had no need to be included. Then the boys went to the place that Jerry was going to remodel. When they left, the called Callie and said they were coming to pick her up, no ifs ands or buts and they were all going to the bar for a drink so she needed to get ready. Callie put on her favorite pair of jeans that were a dark wash and tight in all the right places. She tucked her jeans down into her knee-high boots. Then she grabbed a simple white sweater and put it on as well. She ran her fingers through her dark hair leaving the gentle curls at the bottom intact. After applying some light makeup, she grabbed her big puffy jacket and headed downstairs. When they arrived, they just pulled up and honked the horn. _Typical_ thought Callie as she locked the door behind her and got in the car with the boys with her jacket buttoned up tight. Bobby took one look at her and laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Is that coat really necessary? You look like an Eskimo," he laughed.

"Yes it's necessary, you ass. Unlike you, I don't have enough body fat to keep me warm," she said smirking, knowing that she could dish it out as well as she could take it.

----Jack's POV----

When we got to the bar, Callie took off her jacket. I felt my stomach tighten as I looked at her, staring perhaps a little too long, because I saw her blush.

"What?" she said.

"Oh umm, nothing, it's just that you're not the tomboy you used to be."

She just smiled, "Well we all have to grow up sometime Jackie."

Then all five of us settled down at the bar, she sat between Bobby and I, just as I knew she would.

"Your attention please, I wanna make a toast, to Evelyn Mercer the greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had" I heard Bobby call.

We all downed our whiskey. Then Bobby made a side comment about how he needed "nice warm milk for his little sister"

I shot him a look "Man I will drink you under the table"

"We're not talking about sperm, Jackie this is whiskey."

----Callie's POV----

I knew once those words came out of Bobby's mouth that Jack was going to try and keep up with him, and I knew that no matter how much Jack thought he could keep up, there would be no way he could out drink Bobby. I soon found out that I was right.

"Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack" I heard him singing.

"Jack likes ass crack and ball sack"

"Jack doesn't like ass crack and ball sack, Jack like's boobs, Jack's got fans, Jack's got lots of fans."

When he said that about his "fans" I felt a twinge in my stomach, I just brushed it off telling myself that I had drank a little too much, but I knew I was jealous, even if it was only a little. The bartender came over and gave his condolences and when Bobby started in about revenge, I took it as a sign that I needed to visit the ladies' room. When I got to the bathroom, I couldn't stop myself from impulsively fixing my hair and makeup. _Why am I doing this? Why do I care? It's just the boys; it's not like they care what I look like. Well maybe they do, well not all of them, but one of them. And maybe I care what he thinks too. I always had a crush on him when we were kids, but now? I saw him and all of those feelings just came back, hitting me like a ton of bricks. Whenever he looks at me I feel butterflies in my stomach, and I can't stop myself from blushing. I wonder if he notices? _After being in there for a while, I went back out.

"So, what did he say?"

Bobby looked at me "Get your coat, we're leaving."

"Wait, where are we going?"

Jack stepped in "You are going home, we're not."

I looked at him trying to make myself look tough "No, I'm going with you. Somebody has to make sure you all aren't killed, besides I'm sure I'd be a good help. I mean if you're tracking down a guy, I have certain… assets that you three don't."

Bobby looked at me "She does kind of have a point there, and I doubt there'll be any shooting tonight, but if there is you have to promise us that you'll get away."

"I promise Bobby."

**Don't forget, if you have any comments or questions or anything... don't hesitate to leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, if you need a visual on some of the clothing or whatever, follow the link on my profile (especially for the skull shirt and the dress). So anyway, here, for your enjoyment, is chapter four and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

----Nobody's POV----

When they pulled up at what looked like an abandoned warehouse, Bobby opened the trunk. He handed Angel a gun and Callie a plastic gas tank.

"We're gonna do that gas thing?" Jack complained.

Bobby just mocked him "Yeah we're gonna do that gas thing. Nothing scares people more than getting burned to death than people getting eaten alive."

With that, Bobby started to close the trunk "Wait what do I get?" said Jack.

Bobby handed him a crowbar "here poke them with that."

They entered posing as police and people started scattering left and right. Callie handed the gas can to Bobby and he poured it all over some boy in a camo bandana. While Bobby was talking to the boy, Callie lit a cigarette and Angel poured gas over his friends. Bobby took the cigarette from Callie.

After an argument with the boy they left "I hope you all have a very nice evening" Jack called.

Callie stifled a giggle. Then they were off to the basketball courts with the boy in tow. When they found out that the lights did in fact go out at 10, Bobby knew it was a questionable kill.

When they got back to the house Sophie grabbed Angel by the hand and practically drug him upstairs, and Jack and Bobby went to the kitchen to talk. Callie went up to her room and changed into her pajamas from the previous night and got in the bed, but couldn't go to sleep. The combination of the noises coming from Angel's room next door and everything that she had on her mind was just too much. She heard Jack come up the stairs and go to the bathroom to brush his teeth and everything. She had taken all she could of Sophie's and Angel's noises, got up, and got in Jack's bed while he was in the bathroom. She moved all the way over so she was almost against the wall and laid her head on one of Jack's pillows, breathing in his scent. She closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep as the light went on in the room.

"Coco, what are you doing in here?" Jack whispered

"You try to sleep in there where you can hear Angel and Sophie all night," she said back.

"You can't sleep in here, Bobby will kill me."

"Since when do you care what he thinks, besides, I shut the door to my room and if you shut the door too, he'll never know. Please, I don't want to listen to them and I really don't want to sleep downstairs by myself."

Jack sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, grabbed some extra blankets and a pillow from his bed, and laid them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to let you have the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Don't be stupid, Jack, get in the bed… it's not like we're going to do anything, it'll be just like when we were kids."

"Coco…"

"Jack just get in the bed, please."

"Fine." Jack got in the bed

"Good night Jackie"

"Night Coco"

Both fell fast asleep. Sometime during the night, Jack ended up wrapping an arm around Callie, and Callie was holding onto his arm, her fingers intertwined with his. Jack woke up first that morning, feeling something tickling his face, when he groggily opened his eyes; he saw that it was Callie's hair. He brushed it out of the way, but tried to stay as still as possible so he wouldn't wake his sleeping friend. He noticed how perfectly her frame fit with his. _She looks so beautiful, like an angel. She was always pretty, but now she's a complete knockout, with a personality to match. She's practically perfect in every way._ He felt her stir a little and saw her open her eyes slowly.

She turned her head to face him "Morning Jackie" she said in a slightly lower voice that normal with a groggy smile.

"Morning Coco, what do you want for breakfast?" Jack watched as she bit her bottom lip, thinking.

He thought to himself; _God, she needs to stop calling attention to her lips like that, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep myself from kissing her. _

His thoughts were interrupted when Callie spoke "Umm, I'm sure anything you cook will be fine, I should probably go get dressed" she giggled a little before snuggling into him "but you're just so damn comfortable."

Then Jack cleared his throat "Not to interrupt this, but you'd better get outta here before Bobby realizes you slept in here."

She groaned, "I guess you're right, thanks for letting me sleep with you… I um, I mean you know, sleep in here, in your room" Callie started babbling, a nervous habit "because you know, I uh, would have had to listen to… yeah. Well um, thanks." She said as she walked out, going to her room and shutting the door behind her. When she walked out, Jack realized just how short her pajama shorts were. When she left the room, Jack smiled to himself and ran a hand through his messy hair.

When Callie came down to the kitchen Jack snickered at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Your shirt," he said pointing, "It has skulls on it."

Callie raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, well, some of your shirts have skulls."

"Your shirt is pink! And the skulls have on hats!" he exclaimed, laughing harder.

Callie rolled her eyes, "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"I just never expected you to wear anything like that, I mean, unless it was mine," he said, "Where'd you get it anyway?"

"Why do you want to know? So you can go get your own? Sorry Jackie, but I don't think they carry your size at Victoria's Secret," she said, before grabbing a piece of toast and going back upstairs.

That day they met Jerry at the store where Evelyn was killed to see what they could find out anything. They watched the surveillance tape that showed her being shot. She grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it hard as tears threatened to fall, then when Evelyn was shot, she buried her head into Jack's chest, crying softly. While Bobby and Angel were talking to the storeowner Jack and Callie were in the background holding onto each other, with Jack stroking Callie's hair. Then they were off to the gym.

"You guy's ready?" asked Bobby.

Callie looked at him "What's the plan?" asked Jerry.

"We're winging it."

Jerry looked at him "We always wing it."

Callie looked at them with wide eyes, "We're gonna get killed."

"Yeah." said Jack.

"What do you mean we?" questioned Angel.

Jack let out a sigh as Bobby and Jeremiah walked out to the middle of the court, "Here we go."

Bobby was easily dwarfed by the basketball players, and was quickly surrounded by them; Callie bit her lip looking around.

When Bobby took the ball and started "Yeah, I got the rock now."

Callie couldn't help but let out a small laugh, and then he easily took down a basketball player that threatened him.

Soon, all of the players had swarmed around him "Whoa" he yelled and Callie saw the flash of silver and knew he had gotten his gun. The players quickly scattered in all directions. "My name is Bobby Mercer, some of you probably knew my mother, and some of you probably know she was shot about a week ago across the street. Sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood."

Callie saw Jerry lean in and try to say something, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Then Bobby continued, "I'm looking for the witness, ball player, big guy, supposedly never wears a coat, dog lover. Ring any bells?"

Callie stood with Jack scanning the crowd for suspicious movement, when a young black boy ran out of the stands and through the halls. Jack and Callie chased him down, with Angel cutting him off. Then Callie went out, signaled to Bobby, and returned to the boy. His name was Keenan; he said that his brother's name was Damien. Callie watched as Bobby took his book bag and Angel looked through and found a report card with an address.

She let out a small laugh as Jack said "Nice grades, better stay in school."

Jerry picked up his necklace, "Is this aluminum?"

Then Jack joked, "Shit doesn't even spin."

With that, they walked out of the gym and drove to the apartment to watch for Damien.

They were all piled in Bobby's small car with Callie wedged between Jack and Jerry in the back seat. Callie was off in her own little world thinking about how it would have been nice if they were in Jerry's Volvo, not that she didn't mind being in close quarters to Jack, but it was a little uncomfortable in the car.

Then she heard Jerry say, "Y'all do what y'all gotta do, I've got gymnastics."

Of course, Bobby was the first to make fun of him "Got your leotard on Jerry?"

Callie giggled as Jerry mumbled "Go to hell man, y'all know I've got a schedule to keep. The girls got gymnastics, I've got to take them, come on."

Bobby opened the door to let Jerry out "You wanna take Cracker Jack with you, he's very flexible."

Jack mumbled that Bobby took ballet and went back to singing and looking for Damien while drawing pictures on the frosted window. "Hell that's him. It's him!"

Everyone got out of the car and rushed into the building.

"Yo Damien. You Damien?" Bobby said holding up his gun.

"Damn Bobby" said Callie "Why you gotta always have the gun out?"

Damien got on the elevator and Bobby ordered Jack and Callie to stay and watch to see what floor it stopped at as he and Angel ran up the stairs.

Jack went and yelled "Six, he stopped at six!"

Callie waited downstairs just outside the building as Jack walked slowly up the stairs. She heard a scream and then a thud, but waited for the brothers before she did anything. They walked up to her and she walked with them not knowing what she would find. When she saw Damien laying there on the snow with the bone sticking out of his leg, she thought she might lose it and puke right then and there. Thankfully, she kept her cool.

"Man you must be freezing" said Bobby then he continued "You all right over here Damien?"

He was gasping for air "Man, call an ambulance."

Then Bobby retorted "An Ambulance? What for my dog bites? No, I'll be ok. You give me a name I'll call 911, I want to know who shot up that liquor store now."

Damien gasped out "Man I, I didn't shoot no one."

"Say what? Speak up. Can't hear you playboy, it's hard to hear you out here with all this wind. If we leave aint nobody else gonna here you out here neither." said Angel.

Callie just stayed silent, letting the brothers handle it, waiting for Damien to say what they needed to hear. They started walking away and Jack kept turning back, looking. Finally, Damien gave a name and a place to find them, the Casino Restaurant.

Bobby told Callie to put on some different clothes, and that she would go into the Casino before the boys and look around, looking for the killers. She knew immediately what he meant, and went to her bag and found a pair of tight fitting jeans.

Then she asked Sophie if she had a top she could borrow, "No, I have something even better. And this will get Jack's attention too."

Callie's eyes widened "I… I don't know what you're talking about, we're friends."

Sophie raised an eyebrow "Sure you are, I see you two all flirty with each other, and you two sure did look comfortable last night, all snuggled up together."

"We didn't do anything, we just slept, besides you can't expect me to sleep in there with you and Angel and your noises next door."

Sophie smirked, "Whatever chicka, you could have slept with your headphones in like the night before."

Callie pursed her lips together and sighed, "Ok fine, maybe I do like him in a more than platonic way, but I swear, you'd better not tell."

"My lips are sealed chicka. Here's your dress."

She held it up and it was royal blue, knee-length, and strapless. The dress looked like it would be pretty tight and it had a black belt around the middle to emphasize her small waist. "Wear your hair down, curly at the ends like always, smoky eyes, and those black pumps. Oh and here's a clutch for you to put your phone and stuff in."

She looked at Sophie, "Thanks. Really."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another new chapter... sorry it's taken so long (again).**

Bobby, Angel, Sophie, and Jack were all seated around the living room; Callie took a deep breath and cautiously walked down the stairs with a nervous expression. She made sure to keep her eyes on Jack to see the expression on his face.

The boys were all paying attention to something on TV when Sophie gasped, "Chicka, you look gorgeous."

The boys turned around and Callie saw Jack's eyes nearly bug out of his head; she grinned and made her way down the rest of the stairs.

"Do you like it?"

"Coco, I think you're the best decoy we've ever had" said Bobby.

Angel just said "Wow Coco."

She looked at Jack "Jackie?"

"Uh you" he started in a higher pitched voice, before clearing his throat "I mean you look great Coco."

Callie walked into the Casino Restaurant first, hanging low in the back. She looked for the guys that fit Damien's description. She spotted them at the bar, whipped out her cell phone, and called Bobby right away. As soon as she got off the phone, the brothers walked in and she joined them. All of a sudden, a shot was fired. Jack grabbed Callie by the hand and started running, chasing down the men and knocking down anything and anyone in his path; Angel and Bobby were right behind him.

The two hit men got in their car and drove off, Jack grabbed the shotgun and fired a few shots, hitting the car "Get them Jackie-O," yelled Bobby "You go girl!"

Callie ran to the car and got in the back seat knowing that a car chase was about to happen. Soon Jack was in beside her with Bobby driving and Angel riding shotgun. They were hot on the tail of Evelyn's killers. They had no traction on the icy roads and they crashed, scraping the whole side of the car. Bobby ordered Jack and Callie to sit back and hold on. Callie felt like she was having an out of body experience, watching all of this happen. When Bobby barreled into the car, she grabbed Jack's hand tightly.

She heard Jack say "Stop the car Bobby, ok just stop." But she knew there was no way that would happen.

Bobby hit the killer's car two more times, before hitting it and causing it to slide all over the pavement and then hitting it once more, causing it to flip.

They all cheered and got out of the car running "Jackie, Callie wait here."

They saw Angel and Bobby beat up the guys ruthlessly before shooting them. Jack tensed up as he heard the gunshots, and Callie just stood there, stunned.

She heard Jack say, "Are they dead?"

Then Bobby reply, "Yeah they're gone." Before she felt herself being grabbed and pushed toward the car.

When they got home Callie immediately went up to the bathroom and turned on the shower, getting in clothes an all. After what she had just witnessed, she just felt so dirty. She was in there so long, the hot water ran out and she still just sat there in the tub shivering as the cold water ran over her.

Jack realized that she had been in there for a long time and went to check on her knocking on the door softly, "Coco is everything ok?"

He heard a small whimper in reply, and came into the bathroom and saw her sitting there, soaking wet, still fully clothed, all except her shoes. He scooped her up in his arms, grabbed a towel, and carried her to his room. He wrapped her shaking frame up in a blanket and tried to warm her up, her lips were blue and her teeth were chattering like a child in a too cold swimming pool.

He started talking to her soothingly "Coco come on, we gotta get you warmed up, I'll go get you some pajamas and I'll be right back."

He got up to leave and hear a small whimper "No, don't leave me."

He licked his lips, "I've got to get you some dry clothes, I'll be right back I promise," he kissed her forehead and went to her room and grabbed some clothes and came back with the same shirt she had worn the night before, and the matching pants instead of the shorts that she had previously worn.

"Here are some clothes, you need to change. I'll be right outside the door." Callie nodded slowly, changed, and wrapped back up in the blanket.

"Jack?"

He came back in the room "Did what happen tonight freak you out?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Me too," he replied.

He laid down on the bed and laid her next to him; you can sleep in here tonight.

"Thank you Jack," she whispered.

She fell asleep with Jack's arms wrapped around her. In the middle of the night, she dreamt about Evelyn being shot, then she dreamt that Jack was shot and she awoke with a start gripping Jack's upper arms tightly.

"What, what's wrong, Coco, are you ok? Coco?" Jack asked.

She pulled him to her and crushed his lips to her own with an urgency neither of them had ever felt before, his body took over before his brain realized what he was doing, and he kissed back just as hard, sucking on her bottom lip and tangling his hand in her hair. She gripped onto his back tightly, pressing her fingertips into him and nibbled on his bottom lip before trailing short kisses along his jaw line up to his ear. It was then that he realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Coco, we can't do this, not now. Believe me, I want to, and have wanted to for a long time… but it's just not right."

He heard her tiny voice; it sounded so far away, "Jack, I think… I" she yawned and fell asleep in his arms, her face against his chest.

---Jack's POV---

When Callie walked down the stairs in that dress, I thought I was going to shit my pants. She looked so beautiful, so sexy. Honestly, I just wanted to grab her and kiss the crap out of her. She entranced me; I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Then I heard her say my name, "Jackie?"

I tried to reply without giving away how I really felt, "Uh you," my voice was a slightly higher pitch than usual giving away how uncomfortable she was making me; I cleared my throat before speaking again "You look great Coco."

She smiled a warm smile that only excited me more.

When we got to the casino restaurant, Callie walked inside first. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy knowing that the guys in there would be looking at her in a way I definitely didn't want them to. When she found the guy that fit Damien's description, we got the call and went inside. I pointed to him sitting at the bar and she came over to join us. Just as she had gotten to us, shots were fired. I saw her eyes grow wide and I grabbed her and ran, pulling her out of there after me. We ran after the two hit men and saw that they got in their car; I pulled out the shotgun and fired a few shots.

"Get 'em Jackie-O" I heard Bobby say, "You go girl!"

He couldn't even stop with the gay jokes when we were in a serious situation. Callie, shivering in the cold because of her dress jumped in the back seat of the car and soon I slid in right beside her. We were right behind the guys that shot mom, but it was hard to keep control of the car of the icy roads. At that point I wasn't sure if Callie was shaking because she was cold or because she was scared, or both. We crashed and scraped the whole side of the car and Callie reached down and grabbed my hand in a death grip. Bobby told the two of us to sit back and hold on, then he ran into the car and if possible, she grabbed onto my hand even tighter.

"Stop the car Bobby, ok just stop" I yelled from the back seat, but I knew there was no way that was going to happen.

Bobby hit the killer's car two more times, before hitting it causing it to slide all over the pavement and then hitting it once more, causing it to flip. We all gave a little cheer and ran out of the car.

"Jackie, Callie wait here" Bobby told us.

Callie and I watched silently as Angel and Bobby beat the shit out of the murders before shooting them. When I heard the gunshots, I tensed up and Callie just stood there.

"Are they dead?" I asked Bobby.

"Yeah they're gone."

Callie was still just standing there, shocked. I grabbed her and pushed her toward the car.

When we got home, Callie said something about needing to take a shower and I went to talk with Bobby. After going to my room and being in there for a while idly picking out chords on my guitar, I realized that Callie had been in the shower the whole time and that the hot water must be long gone. I decided to go and check on her,

I knocked softly on the door, "Coco is everything ok?"

I only heard a small whimper in reply and rushed into the bathroom to see her there, sitting in the tub still fully clothed, makeup streaming down her face, and shivering in the cold. Her lips were blue. I immediately scooped her up into my arms, covering her in a towel.

I didn't know what to do so I sat her on my bed and wrapped her in a blanket, "Coco come on, we gotta get you warmed up. I'll go get you some pajamas and I'll be right back."

I started to leave, but I heard a small cry, "No, don't leave me."

She was so helpless, "I've got to get you some dry clothes, I'll be right back I promise," I kissed her forehead and went to her room to grab some clothes, opting to grab the thermal pants that went with her pajama shirt rather than the shorts, thinking they would get her warmer faster. "Here are some clothes, you need to change. I'll be right outside the door."

She nodded slowly and when she was finished, I heard a small voice call me, "Jack?"

I came back in to see her wrapped in the blanket, still shaking, but not as badly as before. I stood in front of her, "did what happen tonight freak you out?"

She nodded her head,

"Me too." I replied. I laid down in the bed and laid her down next to me, wrapping my arms around her small frame.

"You can sleep here tonight."

"Thank you Jack," she whispered before falling asleep soon after.

In the middle of the night, she must have been having nightmares because I felt her wiggling around slightly and then she gripped onto my arms tightly.

"What, what's wrong? Coco, are you ok? Coco?"

She wouldn't answer me. Then she pulled my face to hers and crushed our lips together. Her kiss was so urgent, like it was something she wanted to do right at that moment because of something she saw in her dream. Even though my brain was screaming at me to stop, my body took over and I kissed her back just as hard, sucking on her bottom lip and tangling my hand in her hair. She gripped tightly onto my back, pressing her fingertips into my skin. She nibbled on my bottom lip before trailing short kisses along my jaw up to my ear. That was when I realized what was happening, that I was taking advantage of her by keeping this going.

I pushed her away lightly, "Coco, we can't do this, not now. Believe me, I want to, and have wanted to for a long time… but it's just not right."

I heard her voice; it was small and far away even though she was right there, pressed against me. "Jack, I think… I," but then she yawned and fell asleep, her face against my chest.

When I woke up the next morning, we were still in the same position as last night. I had my arms around her and she was pressed against my chest with one arm wrapped around me, and her other hand flat against my bare chest. Our legs were tangled together. If Bobby would have come in and seen us, he would have flipped. I decided that after everything that happened last night, I should just let her sleep. I carefully untangled our legs and gently moved her so that I could get out of the bed. Looking down at her, I had to fight myself to not kiss her full, pink lips again, it wasn't going to be a kiss like last night, but more of a "good morning, wake up" kiss.

She stirred a little bit, "Jack," she whispered with her eyes still closed before rolling over and snuggling deeper into the covers.

I walked downstairs still dressed in my thermal pants and saw Angel in the kitchen. I stood in the doorframe and yawned.

"Put on some clothes," he said, "Revenge is a full-time job."

"I just got up," I said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I see," he said.

"I'll go wake Coco up," I mumbled, heading back upstairs.

When I got back up to my room, she was beginning to wake up on her own, moving around a little.

"Coco, it's time to wake up," I said, stifling a yawn.

She groaned and rolled over, so I tried again. "Come on Coco, get up. We've both got to get dressed, and for me to get dressed you have to get out."

She rubbed her eyes and reluctantly sat up.

"Good morning Sunshine," I said to her.

She flipped me the bird before stumbling to her room to get dressed. But even with her messy hair and her bad morning attitude she was perfect to me.

**As always... reviews are perfection! And thanks to all of my reviewers, I really try to grow from your comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter, hopefully it's better than the last considering the feedback I got on that one was not that great. This chapter goes to superdani152003 for basically nicely telling me to get off my butt and write some more, thanks.**

---Callie's POV---

I looked in the closet and decided on a butter-yellow sweater and some dark wash skinny jeans, which would be tucked into my brown riding boots. After I got dressed and started heading downstairs I heard Angel's voice.

"Hey y'all police in the house!"

I stood on the stairs, trying to stay out of sight as much as possible, Fowler gave me the creeps. I looked down, saw Bobby sitting on the couch in Sophie's silk robe, and tried hard not to laugh. I couldn't really hear what they were saying at first, but I knew that if I was patient, I'd get to hear what they came for, even though I already knew it was about what happened last night. I knew they were going to try to pressure Bobby into giving a confession, but I'd known him too long and seen him dodge that tactic to many times and I knew he wouldn't fall for whatever they were going to throw at him.

After they left I went up to Jack's room and sat on his bed, knowing how much we needed to talk.

He walked into his room and saw me sitting there on his bed, "Hey," he said in that lazy voice of his.

I took a deep breath, "Hi."

He sat down next to me, but didn't say anything.

"Jack, about last night… I…" I started.

He turned to me, "Coco, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"Do me a favor?" I asked.

He nodded.

I handed him his guitar, "Play our song?" I asked.

He began lazily strumming his guitar, forming the familiar tune I knew all too well. It was my favorite song. When I was younger, I was obsessed with Bon Jovi and Jack learned to play the song just for me. I was thinking about that time when he started singing.

_**I guess this time you're really leaving  
I heard your suitcase say goodbye  
And as my broken heart lies bleeding  
You say true love it's suicide**_

I remembered when he told me he was leaving for New York with his band. Sure, I was leaving too, for Boston, but that was when I actually realized that he wouldn't be there every day.

I remembered the day he took me to the airport for my flight to Boston, all of my stuff had been shipped to my new apartment and the only thing missing was me. We listened to this very song sitting out in the parking lot before going into the airport. When he walked me to the gate, he had tears in his eyes and mine were already falling. He wiped some of my tears away with his thumbs before pulling me into a big hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll miss you Coco," he said.

I sniffed, "I'll miss you too, promise you'll call me ok?"

"I promise," he said, "Call and let me know that you're safe and in your new place."

"I will," I said.

_**You say you've cried a thousand rivers  
And now you're swimming for the shore  
You left me drowning in my tears  
And you won't save me anymore  
**_

I remembered all of the times we had cried to each other. At times, I would cry about boy problems and he would cry about his nightmares.

_**  
Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl **_

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

I know you know we've had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday  


We have had some good times.

I remember when my date for senior prom deserted me. Jack came to the rescue, he looked so handsome in his tux, his hair still messy as always. I had so much fun that night, I never thought that Jack would have been such a good dancer. We went out to IHOP after to get something to eat. I was so tired that I fell asleep at the table.

I remembered once when it was summer, and really hot outside, Jack and I decided to play a trick on the other Mercer boys. We filled up about fifty water balloons. We even got Evie in on it, telling her to make the older boys go outside to do some made up chores. When they came out of the door, we were ready, Jack on one side and I on the other. We pelted them with water balloons then they retaliated by turning the hose on us.

Now, with Evelyn dead, all of those memories seem so far away. I hoped that we would be together forever, if not as a couple, then as friends.

_**  
And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine**_

The first time I ever got drunk, I was with Jack. His band was throwing a party, and he was supposed to be looking after me and keeping me out of trouble. Then some other guys in the band started handing me mixed drinks and shots and it was all over. Jack said he saw me dancing on a table one minute and the next minute I had nearly passed out in the booth surrounding it. That night, Jack carried me back to his house and held my hair when I puked. If that's not love then I don't know what is.__

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

And I wasn't there when you were happy  
I wasn't there when you were down  
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby  
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out  


The year before Evelyn's death, I was in Boston and he was still in New York. I was going through some hard times, it seems really silly now, but I had found out that my boyfriend of nearly a year had been cheating on me, and my birthday was fast approaching. But it came and went and he didn't even call, I hated him for that. I needed him and he wasn't there, he didn't even call. I thought he didn't care.

_**  
I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you**_

When he was finished, he set his guitar down and I looked at him, "Do you promise?" I whispered.

He locked his eyes with mine, "I promise."

We just sat there, his eyes staring into my soul. Then he leaned down and kissed me, it was an unsure kiss, and completely innocent. I didn't expect a kiss like that from him at all, I mean what with the way he talks about everything… I shifted and brought a hand to his chest, tangling the other into his messy hair that I loved so much. I was the one that deepened the kiss, and I could tell that it surprised him. I sucked his bottom lip between my own lips and nibbled it gently with my teeth. He placed a hand on my cheek and I could feel his rough calloused fingers against my skin. His other hand found its way to my hair as our kiss became more intense. I moved both hands to his chest and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him closer to me. Then I gently pulled as I leaned backwards, bringing him on top of me so that our height difference would no longer be a problem. His tongue was exploring my mouth just as mine was exploring his. It felt like my first kiss, I wanted it to be my first kiss. Sure I had been kissed before, but compared to what I felt this time, they didn't count in the slightest. That was when we were interrupted.

"What the hell!" I heard a familiar voice and knew we were dead, it was Bobby. We jumped apart from each other.

"Bobby!" I squeaked, my voice a high pitch and my cheeks blushing furiously.

"What the fuck do you two think you were doing?" He asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Kissing." Jack replied simply.

"Shut up Fairy," Bobby said.

"Bobby… I… I mean we… we're adults… and…" I said trying to put together a sentence.

Hearing the commotion, Angel and Sophie came into the room.

"What's going on?" Angel asked seeing Bobby's seething face.

"I caught these two, they were about to…" Bobby said, still furious.

"We were not! We were just kissing Bobby, Jesus!" I finally exclaimed.

"I knew it!" said Angel, "I've seen the way you two look at each other; I knew that there had to be something between you two."

"It's about time chicka," said Sophie.

---Jack's POV---

I don't really know why it happened, but for some reason it just felt _right_, so I did it. I kissed her. At first I thought it was just going to be a peck on the lips, I thought she was going to pull away. But she surprised me when she parted her lips and forced me to do the same with mine, deepening the kiss. I never thought that Coco would be able to kiss like that. My body completely took over and my brain flew out the window when she laid down and pulled me on top of her. If I would have died after that kiss, I would have died a happy man.

---Callie's POV---

Bobby all but dragged me away from Jack and out of his room. He pushed me into my room.

"Don't you dare come out until I'm done talking to the fairy," he said.

I started to retort with the fact that he certainly didn't feel like a fairy with the way he was kissing me and reacting to our kiss, but I held my tongue. He slammed the door and walked into Jack's room. But he didn't stop to think that with the way they were both yelling at each other, I could make out bits and pieces of their conversation.

"What the fuck were you thinking Jack?" Bobby screamed.

"I don't know, but it's not like she didn't want it. She didn't push me away," Jack retorted.

"You can't treat her like your 'groupies' Jack, this is Coco," Bobby reprimanded.

"I'm not, you know I wouldn't do that. She's special to me," Jack said.

He said something after that, but I couldn't make it out. All I could hear after that was just a few muffled sounds coming from the room. Then I heard footsteps coming towards my room, stopping right in front of my door.

"Fuck off, Bobby!" I yelled to the closed door.

The door opened and to my surprise, it wasn't Bobby. It was Angel.

"Coco, what are you doing?" he asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I don't know Angel, but I do know that I am positive I like him. And to be honest, I've liked him for a very long time," I said.

"Coco, that's my baby brother…" he said.

But I interrupted him, "I know that. Jesus, I know that. But he's special to me too you know," I said.

"He really likes you… just don't hurt him," Angel said.

I put my hands on Angel's shoulders, forcing him to look me in the eyes, "I would never, ever hurt him. I can promise you that," I said.

---Jack's POV---

"What the fuck were you thinking Jack?" Bobby yelled.

"I don't know, but it's not like she didn't want it. She didn't push me away," I said back, and it was true, she didn't push me away. She pulled me closer.

"You can't treat her like your 'groupies' Jack, this is Coco," Bobby fussed.

"I'm not, you know I wouldn't do that. She's special to me," I confessed.

"After all these years, why now? You know what we're dealing with here, if Sweet finds out she's your weakness, he'll go after her" Bobby said, finally he had quit yelling.

"I know, but I'd never let anything happen to her. Ma always said that Coco and I never realized just how much we needed each other, just how special we were to each other. She knew it Bobby, she knew Coco and I have something special," I said.

"Ma always said she was a Mercer…" Bobby said with a reminiscent smile. Then he turned serious again, "Just keep it PG when I'm in the room, and don't let me catch you turning into Angel and Sophie."

"Will do," I smirked.

**So now you know where I got the title for this story. I was listening to the radio before I even started the story and this song came on and it just inspired me I guess. It was like in my head I saw Jack playing it. Again, feedback and constructive critiques are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO sorry it's taken so long to get this up. Apparently my teacher are out to get me and have all decided to have papers due so I've had at least two a week for the past month. Anyway, here's a new chapter. It's not my best, but I wanted to put something up. And I still haven't quite decided about the end... but I'm open for suggestions!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I'll try to be better about updating!**

--Callie's POV--

After the intense morning, we were all sitting in the living room looking through the wallets that Bobby got off of the hit men. I was sitting next to Jack and Bobby and Angel were sitting on the couch together.

"This marina is by the river right?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," said Angel.

Bobby put the license back in the dead man's wallet. "Come on let's go take a look," he said as he started to get up.

Jack got up too and held out his hand to help me up. I gave a small grin and took it, easily being pulled out of the chair. Just as we were about to leave the room Sophie stopped Angel in the doorway. I looked at Jack and gave him an "uh-oh" look and he just grinned.

"Baby," said Angel.

"Now sweetie, wasn't there a discussion about a dinner together?" Sophie more told him than asked. "Because I seem to remember spending more than two hours in the kitchen."

I bit my lip and squeezed Jack's hand to keep from laughing because I knew Bobby was bound to say something that would cause Sophie to go La Vida Loca.

"We've got some important shit do deal with baby…" Angel started before Bobby made a comment.

"She's so La Vida Loca," he said in a crazy voice.

That set Sophie off and she just started yelling at Bobby. I was biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Then they started arguing back and forth and I only caught little bits of it here and there over the yelling.

"You know, I want a girlfriend like you," said Bobby.

_What?_ I thought. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ I looked up at Jack, raising an eyebrow and he just shrugged, trying not to laugh, knowing that when he started to laugh there would be no stopping me.

"Can we go?" said Bobby.

I watched as Sophie put her hands on Angel's shoulders, "Angel, you said this time was going to be different."

"Aye mami, you're breaking mi corazon," said Bobby.

That was all it took, Jack brought his hand up to his face to keep from laughing and I buried my face into his arm, shaking because I was trying to hold in my laughter.

"She's getting real comfortable here huh? What are you doing? I thought you were a macho man, a real tough guy," Bobby said, standing up to Angel, "You know it's a real shame little Jackie is the only one down to ride."

I let out a little squeak but tried to cover it up by pretending it was a sneeze.

"Let's go Jackie," said Bobby. "Say goodbye to your big sister Jackie, let's go!"

Angel looked at me, "You're going to leave me too?"

I scoffed, "I'm not staying here with the two of you having make-up sex everywhere," I said before grabbing my coat and running out the door.

"Give me fifteen minutes man," said Angel.

"She's addicted to what Angel's dick did," said Jack in a sing-song voice was he closed the door.

When he said that I totally lost it and began giggling.

"Oh now look what you did Jackie, you got Coco started, you know it's hard to get her to shut up once she's like this," said Bobby.

Jack started laughing, "Sorry Bobby."

"Well do something to make her quit or she'll have to stay here," Bobby said.

I stopped giggling, "Please don't make me stay here. They're going to be going at it all over the house. Come on now, nobody wants to see that," I said.

"You have to admit Bobby, that was a pretty good burn," said Jack.

"Yeah, it was. I've taught you well," Bobby said.

--

When we arrived at the hit men's place Bobby quickly broke in and led the way inside.

"Check everything you two, there's got to be something to tie them to someone else," Bobby said as he started rifling through drawers and stuff.

"Look," I said when I saw a camera on the table.

Jack picked it up and started going through the pictures as I started looking through other rooms in the house.

Bobby came to the bedroom where I was, "You find anything?"

"Not in here, Jack's got a camera downstairs, there might be something on it… if they're dumb enough to not erase the pictures they took," I said.

I followed Bobby back downstairs to Jack.

"Let's go," said Bobby.

Jack handed me the camera and I tucked it safely in the pocket of my heavy coat.

When we got back to the house, Bobby dumped out the bag of stuff he found.

"Holy shit," I said, "That's a whole lot of guns."

Bobby started picking each one up, seeing what kind they were and if they were loaded. I went to the fridge and grabbed a few beers, one for each of us. Then Jerry walked in, Bobby pointed a gun at him.

"Hey, what the hell are y'all doing now?" he asked.

"Just getting a head start on next year's taxes Jerry," Bobby said.

"Look how y'all are doing Mama's house. Come on man, look at this table come on now," Jerry said, looking at the messy table.

I looked at it and grimaced, _Evie would have a fit if she saw what we've done to this house,_ I thought to myself.

"You know what, you're right. Hey Sophie, why don't you do me a favor and clean up some of this shit. Make yourself useful," Bobby said.

"Why don't you make her do it?" Sophie said, throwing something at Bobby, barely missing him.

Bobby chuckled, "Hey, you missed."

"I'm going to go clean up a little," I told Jack, placing a hand on his arm. "Evie would hate to see the house like this."

"You don't have to," he whispered, "Angel will make Sophie do it."

I looked up at him, "I know, but I want to. Besides, I know where everything goes and Sophie doesn't."

While I was cleaning, the four boys were getting ready to leave.

"Hold on one second, I just need to tell Callie," he said.

I walked up behind him, "Tell me what?"

"We're going to that lawyer guy's house, can you stay here and keep an eye on Sophie. Just make sure she doesn't do something stupid. I'll be back later, I promise," he said before kissing my forehead.

I gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips, "Alright. I'll keep an eye on La Vida Loca. But you owe me," I said.

He grinned, "I think I know how to repay that debt," before leaning in to kiss me. But before our lips touched, Bobby impatiently honked the horn.

"You should go," I said. "Be careful."

"I will," he said.

--Jack's POV--

When I got into the car, Bobby started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You two jumped apart like rabbits when I honked," he said, still laughing.

"Fuck you, man," I said coolly.

"So when did that happen?" asked Jerry, obviously talking about Coco and me.

"This morning," answered Angel.

"Camille was right," said Jerry with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She said she saw something between the two of y'all. I kept telling her y'all was friends, and turns out she was right," Jerry grinned, showing his teeth.

I just grinned, wondering why if everyone else saw something more between Coco and I how was I so blind to it.

We drove to the lawyer guy's house. Bobby quickly broke one of the panels of glass on the door and opened it to find a fluffy white dog which he promptly picked up and carried around for the rest of our time there. I walked over and spotted a computer. After pulling up the calendar I noticed something, "EM".

"Hey Bobby check this out. I've got his calendar. You don't think 'EM' stands for Evelyn Mercer do you?" I asked, looking up at my oldest brother.

--Nobody's POV--

"He look at that. That would be the night she died. Why would anybody want to meet their lawyer at 8:00 at night?" Angel said.

But his thoughts were soon interrupted, "Angel!"

Jack quickly shut the computer, a deer-in-headlights look crossing over his face.

"Nice," said Bobby, "Your girlfriend is here."

Sophie was honking the horn and calling Angel some more.

"Well go shut her up then," said Jack.

"Y'all come out here with me, this girl is crazy," Angel said.

"Sophie stop it, you're going to get us all killed," Callie said, trying to rip Sophie away from the car horn.

"People there's robbers in the house!" Sophie yelled.

Finally Callie grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground, "I said SHUT UP! I swear to God Sophie if you cause any of them to get hurt, I will beat the shit out of you."

While everyone was trying to get Sophie under control, the lawyer drove up.

"Shit," Jack muttered, grabbing Callie's hand, leaving Angel to deal with Sophie.

Bobby ran up to the car, ripping the old man out and throwing him to the ground, pulling up his shirt.

"You lied to me, you said you didn't know my mother and you were the last person to see her alive" Bobby said, slapping the old man's stomach, "Look at that Jerry, a nice red handprint."

"Come on Bobby, just ask him the questions," said Jerry.

"No, I'm going to keep on doing it again and again until I find out what I want to know," said Bobby, continuously slapping the old man's reddening stomach.

"Alright I'll tell!" the old man cried out, causing Bobby to release him. "It's just that I, I felt so guilty."

"Guilty?" Callie asked.

"I, I'm not sure I know how to say it," the old man stuttered, "Evelyn and I were seeing each other socially."

"Socially?" said Bobby.

"I, I didn't want to sullen your mother's reputation. She was a fine, fine woman," the man said.

"I know that," said Bobby, bringing him to his feet.

"I have some of your mother's night things if you want…" said the old man.

Callie buried her face in Jack's arm to stifle a laugh.

"No, no that's not necessary," said Bobby, slightly grossed out that his mother was having "relations" with anyone. He just did not want to think about it.

--Callie's POV--

Everyone but Bobby, walked back to the cars upon the revelation that Evie was hooking up with the lawyer.

"So, Evie and the lawyer," I started, looking up to Jack with a grin, "She never told me that."

Jack pulled a face, "I don't want to think about it."

"About what, your mom getting some?" I teased, bumping my hip into his.

"That's it," he said, picking me up and spinning around in circles until we fell to the ground, him atop me.

"Let me up, it's cold," I whined.

Jack planted a kiss on the tip of my nose before helping me up and leading me to the car.

--

When we got home, I ran to the bathroom first, making sure my towel wrap was hanging on the back of the door. I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and quickly peeled of my clothes and jumped in the shower. When I was finished, I dried off and wrapped my towel wrap around myself before walking out into the hallway.

Jack's door was open. I looked inside to see him, eyes closed, picking absentmindedly at his guitar. I walked further in, nudging the door shut behind me.

"What 'cha playing?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just thinking," he said.

"About what?" I asked.

He smirked, "Nothing, and everything." He looked down and saw my wrap, "As much as I hate to say this, you'd better put some clothes on before Bobby catches you in here dressed in that."

I grinned, "Give me one of your white t-shirts."

He threw me one of his shirts and I grinned, walking towards the door, "I'll be right back."

I walked to my room and slipped his shirt over my head, loving the fact that it hung down to my bare thighs. I slid on some undies and some girly boxers and padded back to his room, drying my hair with a towel.

"You look good in my clothes," he said in his deep voice.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't look good in mine so don't even try," I grinned.

He got off the bed and walked over to me, "Now if I'm not mistaken, we were interrupted earlier."

"You're right…" I said, looking deep into his eyes, "Where were we?"

He brushed a piece of damp hair out of my face, "I'd say about here," he said, before touching his lips to mine softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, so sorry for the delay. I sort of lost inspiration for the story but I think I've gotten it back. I haven't decided Jack's fate yet either. So thanks everyone for sticking with this story, so far I'm proud of how it has turned out. I'll try to be better about updates! Also, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming, they help me more than you know.**

Chapter Eight

--Callie's POV--

I woke up the next morning with my head on Jack's chest, when I glanced up; I saw that his eyes were on me.

"Morning," I said, in my groggy morning voice.

"Morning," he mimicked.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

I sat up, sitting Indian-style with my back to the wall, "Do you think there's anything going on between Angel and Jeremiah? I mean last night Angel just seemed really upset with him. Do you know about anything?"

"No. It's probably nothing, Coco," he said, tracing lazy patterns on my knee, "Angel's probably just stressed about his whole thing. We all are."

"Yeah, but I still think there's something else going on," I said, unconvinced.

--

Later that day, I was sitting in Jack's room on my Mac Book answering emails from my boss back in Boston. He had emailed some work for me to do and I was about half-finished when Jack came in, a towel around his waist and an unfamiliar expression on his face.

I looked up from my computer, "Well hello handsome," I said as he dropped his towel and slid on some boxers and jeans.

Jack sighed, "You were right."

"About you being handsome? I know," I said, slightly confused about what he was referring to.

"No, about Jerry," he said.

"So what's going on?" I asked, saving my work and shutting my Mac Book.

"Angel said that Jerry wasn't necessarily telling the truth about that development project. He got involved with some bad people. He's really broke. Angel thinks it's something we should look into," Jack said, putting his face in his hands.

I rubbed his back. "Shit," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I know," Jack said. "I mean I didn't think this whole revenge thing would be easy, but now that Jerry might be involved it just got so much harder."

"Jerry would have never done anything to intentionally hurt Evie. You know that," I whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek.

He looked at me, "I hope you're right."

--

A couple of hours later, Angel ordered me to get dressed; I was still in my pajamas.

"But Angel, can't a girl just spend all day in her pajamas?" I whined.

"It's just like I told Jackie," he said, "Revenge is a full-time job. You're coming with me and Jack and Bobby are going to find Counsel Man Douglas."

I went to my room and slipped on a pair of trouser-style jeans and a light blue button up. Then I grabbed my gray wool sweater and put it on over it. I grabbed my black boots and put them on, and set to searching for some gloves and a hat, finally settling on my matching red set. When I walked downstairs, Angel and Bobby were in the kitchen and Jack was on the couch in the living room.

I walked over to him, sitting down on the couch and throwing my legs over his.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Kind of," I said, snuggling closer to him, inhaling his scent.

I grabbed his hand and kissed each of his calloused fingertips before kissing his palm and returning his hand to its original position at my waist.

"Promise me you'll be careful when you're out with Bobby today," I said.

"Only if you promise me to be careful when you're out with Angel," he replied.

"I promise," I said.

"Then so do I," he responded before kissing my temple.

"Aww well aren't you two just a Hallmark greeting card in the making?" Bobby teased when he walked into the room.

I rolled my eyes at him, "You're just jealous that no girl will come close to you."

"Whatever you say sweetheart, whatever you say," Bobby replied. "Jackie, let's go."

Jack kissed me on the cheek then gave me a chaste peck on the lips and was out the door.

"You ready?" asked Angel.

"Yeah, what are we doing exactly?" I asked.

"We're following Jerry," he said.

"Oh," I said, looking down. "You don't really think he's behind any of this do you?"

"I hope not. But for now, I'm just following up new leads," Angel said, putting an arm around me. "Now come on kid, let's get this show on the road."

--

Angel and I followed Jerry to Detroit Fidelity.

"What is he doing here?" I asked Angel.

"The other day an insurance man came to the house and asked to speak with Jerry. He said something about a lot of money that came from a life insurance policy in Jerry's name," Angel said.

"Do you think maybe he's getting the check cashed?" I asked.

"I'm almost positive that's what he's doing," Angel replied.

Soon after, we pulled away and headed to a bowling alley.

"Why are we at a bowling alley?" I asked.

"Call Bobby and Jack and tell them to meet us here," Angel ordered, not answering my question.

"Okay," I said, taking out my phone and beginning to dial Bobby's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Bobby, meet Angel and I at the bowling alley. I think we've got something," I said.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"Just meet us there and we'll explain. Bye," I said, hanging up before he could ask any more questions.

When Bobby arrived with Jack, I saw a look of determination on both of their faces. I knew they were out for blood, I just hoped it wasn't Jerry's.

"What's going on Angel?" asked Bobby.

Jack just sat with me, sharing a beer.

"Was the Council Man helpful?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah, a real public servant," said Bobby. "Remember a fellow named Victor Sweet?"

"I remember a Malcolm Sweet," said Angel.

"Victor is his nephew," Bobby said solemnly.

I sat there sort-of listening, waiting for Angel to say something about Jerry.

"Hey Bobby, word around town is that Jerry owes a lot of people some money," Angel started.

Jack grabbed my hand and I gave his a squeeze.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bobby.

Angel looked over to a fat man in a football jersey, "You recognize that man over there with the fat head?"

"Yeah," said Bobby, "That's Evander Pearson, he and Jerry used to hang out during the union days."

"He's working for a guy named Victor," said Angel.

I knew he must have been talking about Sweet.

"You guys are coming up with this pretty quick," said Jack.

He was right, I knew that the quicker they put things together the more likely they were to miss something.

"We should have been cops," said Bobby, taking a big gulp of his beer.

I looked down and realized Jack was still holding onto my hand, when I looked back up at him, he was looking down at me, a worried expression gracing his features.

We all stood when we saw Jerry go up to Evander. I knew he had to have been there to pass off the money he had just gotten off the check. I knew that money was going directly to Sweet.

"He's paying him off," I whispered to Jack.

"I found out Jerry got a big insurance check from Mom's death," said Angel.

I couldn't see Bobby's face, but I knew him well enough to know his expression was a mixture of astonishment and anger at his brother's actions.

"Stay here," Jack said to me as the boys went over to Evander.

I watched as they went up to the man and started talking to him. I knew that Bobby was threatening him and soon the boys were walking away, Jack grabbing my hand on the way out.

We found ourselves sitting in the car in front of Jerry's house. I knew Bobby wanted to go in there and confront Jerry. We all wanted to confront Jerry, but I knew that going in there while his kids were home was not the right thing to do. Regardless of Jerry's actions, his girls are family and we shouldn't scare them like that.

"I'm not playing anymore, I'm going to bust in there and find out what's going on," said Bobby.

"Hey," Angel said, grabbing his jacket.

"His family is in there," said Jack.

"Yeah Bobby," I said. "Regardless of what Jerry did, those two little girls do not need to see you beat the shit out of their dad. They're our family too you know."

"Calm down man," said Angel.

"I'm calm, I'm calm. He thinks I'm an idiot, he thinks I don't know what's going on," muttered Bobby.

Angel called Jerry and told him to meet us first thing in the morning at the house. Something in my gut told me this meeting was going to end up badly.

The next morning when Jerry drove up, I couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I sat on the couch and watched as Bobby and Angel slapped Jerry around. I sat there tense, still feeling like something bad was about to happen. I relaxed slightly when Jack reached for my hand, knowing that he must have sensed what I was feeling. I smiled inwardly thinking to myself that we have always had that connection, especially when we were little.

Then there was a knock at the door. Jack got up to answer it and I followed him, not wanting to witness the happenings of the living room any longer.

The person at the door must have said something because I heard Jack say "Fuck you man I will kick your ass," right before a snowball crashed into his face. Jack roared and went after the guy, picking up some snow on the way, I watched from the doorway. Everything seemed in slow motion as the guy turned around. He had on a Jason-style mask; I watched as he reached behind himself.

"Jack!" I screamed as the first shot was fired.

Bobby pushed me out of the way, back inside the house as he ran outside, shotgun in hand.

I ran outside even though Sophie was screaming at me to stay in.

"No!" I screamed as men got out of a van, they had more guns.

I watched as Jack tried to get up and come towards me. I ran towards him. Then the men opened fire. Angel ran out and grabbed me, hauling me into the house.

I heard Jack screaming. "Bobby! Bobby!"

"Help him!" I pleaded with Angel.

"Sophie hand me a gun!" Angel hollered over the gunfire.

Sophie did as she was told, sliding over two guns. The rest of the time I was in a daze, I ran to where Bobby had stashed the guns we found and grabbed one for myself before running up stairs to Evelyn's room. I started firing shots out the window, hoping if nothing else to direct some of the attention away from Bobby and Jack. Angel soon joined me upstairs, shooting at the masked men. When we were out of bullets, we both got downstairs as quickly as possible, Angel jumped out the window and I ran out the front door straight to Jack.

He was in bad shape. "Don't leave me Jack, don't leave me," I cried.

"I love you," Jack said to me.

"I love you too," I cried, "Breathe Jack, you have to live. I love you."

His eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp.

Seconds later the ambulance arrived. I rode with Jack to the hospital, praying that he would survive.

He was put into emergency surgery and then placed in intensive care where I sat by his side, holding his hand, willing him to pull through. The doctors said they put him into a coma, but that I should still talk to him because maybe he could hear me.

"Jack, Jack you can't die," I sobbed, "I love you. I've loved you for a long time. You can't die, not now. Not until we're old and grey and have grandkids." I squeezed his hand, "Remember our song," I told him, "You promised, Jack. Come back to me, please. Come back."


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is it, the end. Thanks to everyone who had stuck with the story from beginning to now. I'm working on a few other things, so look out for them in the future. Thanks again for sticking with this and I hope you enjoy the ending.**

--Nobody's POV--

While Bobby, Angel, and Jerry were out finishing off Sweet, Callie remained by Jack's side at the hospital, willing him to wake up. One evening, Bobby walked into Jack's room to find an exhausted Callie sleeping in a chair next to Jack's bed, her hand clutching his.

Bobby walked up to her and shook her slightly to tell her the good news.

"Coco, Coco wake up," he said nudging her.

"Jack?" she said sleepily, then she shot up and looked over at the still comatose man beside her, she sighed and laid her head back down on the chair. "Bobby is everything alright?" she sighed.

"It's over," Bobby said calmly, looking over at his brother's comatose form.

"So Sweet and Fowler…" she asked, sleepily.

"Dead," he said.

Callie looked over at Jack, "You hear that Jackie. Sweet and Fowler are dead. Everything is going to be fine now."

Bobby looked at her, "Callie, why don't you go home for now. I'll call if anything happens."

"No Bobby. I have to stay here. What if he wakes up and I'm not here?" Callie explained calmly.

"Coco, you look like shit. At least go home and go to sleep," Bobby said seriously.

"I can't Bobby. I have to be here if he wakes up, I have to," she said.

"You really love him don't you?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do. More than anything," Callie said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry," said Bobby, pulling Callie into his chest.

"You know, the doctor said that even though he's in a coma he still might be able to hear us… can you go get my iPod, maybe if he listens to music…" Callie said, sniffing.

"Sure Coco," said Bobby.

Bobby returned an hour later with her iPod as well as a hot meal, "Here," he said.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," she insisted.

"That's bullshit Callie, you haven't eaten since he got here," Bobby scolded, "The last thing we need is you going in here for not eating, so please, just eat this."

Callie tried to eat it, she really did. But as she swallowed the first bite, she found the overwhelming urge to puke. She ran to the bathroom, and barely made it to the toilet in time. When she got back in the room, she saw Bobby's somewhat disappointed gaze and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I can't eat when I'm worried."

Bobby wrapped his arms around her, "Just take care of yourself. You can't take care of him unless you take care of yourself first."

"Ok Bobby," she said sadly.

When Bobby left for the night, she hooked up her iPod so that it would play softly. She had it on shuffle and wasn't expecting the song to come on, their song. The song Jack had played for her before they kissed. She started crying silent tears and snuggled up next to Jack on the small hospital bed.

"Please wake up," she pleaded with him, "Please. I've waited so long to have you and you can't just go away."

There was still no movement.

"Please Jack, Evelyn doesn't need you as much as I do right now. Please just wake up, please," she pleaded, her tears wetting his neck.

That night, she dreamed he wrapped his arm around her and was stroking her hair, telling her he would never leave and that he loved her. She dreamed they walked out of the hospital hand in hand. She dreamed about their wedding, Jack looked so handsome in his tuxedo and he whispered to her, "You are the most beautiful bride." Then her dreams cut to even ahead of that and she was holding a baby, their baby, a beautiful baby girl named Eve.

She woke up with a start and looked around remembering she was in the hospital. She looked down at Jack and saw that he was gazing at her.

"Jack?" she asked.

He pressed his lips lazily to hers, something that she had missed while he was in the coma. She couldn't keep the tears from falling, wetting his cheeks and hers.

When they pulled away he whispered, "I love you."

She smiled and sniffed, "I love you too. If you ever scare me like that again Jack, I swear I'll…"

However, her words were cut off by him kissing her again.

"I won't," he said, "I promise."

"We should call the nurse, I'm sure there are some tests or something she'll have to do now that you're awake," Callie said, "I'm so glad you're awake."

Jack saw the tears welling up in her eyes, "I wasn't going to leave you. I promised."

Callie sniffed and smiled before pressing the call button for the nurse.

"I should call Bobby," she said.

Soon the nurse came and Callie gave a nod before grabbing her phone and stepping outside to call Bobby.

"Hello?" a sleepy sounding Bobby answered.

"Bobby," Callie said.

"No," he said, expecting the worst, "I'm on my way."

"Wait," Callie said frantically, "He's awake!"

"He's what?" Bobby asked.

Callie's eyes welled up with tears once again, "He's awake Bobby. He's awake, talking, and moving. Bobby, it's, it's a miracle."

"I'm on my way," he said, hanging up the phone and getting in his car.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Jack and Callie were seated on the couch in their normal position; she was seated next to him with her legs over his and her head resting on his shoulder. Ever since Jack's accident the two had never been apart, whenever you saw one, you saw the other.

Jack turned to Callie, "I'm going to cook a big dinner tonight and invite everyone."

Callie smiled, "I'd like that, and it's been a while since you've cooked."

Little did she know Jack had a little something else up his sleeve.

That night at dinner, everyone was smiling and happy, thankful to have Jack back in their lives and even more thankful that Jack was back to normal. Callie noticed how everyone, even Bobby, kept looking at her and smiling. She just brushed it off and thought that it was because they all knew that she was happy to have "her" Jack back. Jack was just praying the plan would go as he'd hoped.

He looked at Jerry's two little girls and mouthed "Now" to them when the table got quiet.

"Aunt Coco?" Amelia asked.

"What is it sugar pie?" Callie asked the little girl, using the nickname she had come up with for her.

"Now that Uncle Jack is better, are you going to get married?" she asked, innocently.

Callie blushed bright crimson and looked at Jack with a "HELP ME" expression (just as he knew she would).

Jack stood up, "Actually," he started, moving over to Callie's seat and standing in front of her, "If she says yes, we are." With that, he got down on one knee.

Callie's hands flew up to her face, "Are you serious?"

"Coco, I love you. With all of my heart. I'd live and I'd die for you, steal the sun from the sky for you," he said, quoting their song, "Will you marry me?" He took her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes," she said.

Jack stood and took her into his arms, placing a tender kiss on her lips then one on her forehead.

While in Jack's embrace, Callie turned to the table, "Were all of you in on this?" she asked.

The two little girls started giggling, "Uncle Jack is paying us five dollars each since we kept it a secret," Amelia said.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"I swear Bobby, if you make me late for my own wedding," Callie started.

"You're not going to be late," he said, ushering her into the car.

"How am I supposed to sit without my dress wrinkling?" Callie asked, frustrated.

"Jesus Bridezilla, just lay down then," he said, raking his fingers through his hair.

Her dress was simple, yet elegant. The neck was what Callie admired most about it, when she went shopping with Camille she had joked that she wouldn't need to wear a necklace. However, when she put it on, she just felt like that dress was the dress. Of course, Jack had no clue what she was wearing or anything, other than the fact that she was wearing a dress and it was white. That was why Callie didn't even get ready at the church like the rest of the wedding party, she knew how sneaky Jack was and she wanted to see his face when she walked out.

"But then I'll mess up my hair," Callie said, she was only "Bridezilla" around Bobby, mostly because she enjoyed torturing him; it was a little revenge for all of the times he had tormented her.

"Just get in the car, we're going to be late," Bobby groaned.

When they arrived at the church, Bobby got out and helped Callie out as well.

"I'm going to go find Jackie," he said, "It's going to start in about five minutes. You go hide in a closet or something."

"Go find Camille, she's supposed to go out before me anyway," Callie said.

"Yes ma'am," Bobby said with a mock salute.

Soon Camille came, found Callie, and ushered her into a room, locking the door to ensure Jack couldn't sneak in.

"Ok," Camille said, "It's going to start in about a minute. Wait until you hear the music and then we'll know Jack is already out in the front of the chapel."

"Alright," Callie said.

"Are you nervous?" Camille asked, giving her soon-to-be sister-in-law a big hug.

"I just wish Evie were here, for some reason I have a feeling that she always wanted this," Callie said.

"Evie is here sweetheart," Camille said, "Maybe not in body, but in spirit. She is watching. I know she is."

Callie gave a smile, "Now, don't make me cry Camille. I want my makeup to stay where it is instead of running down my face."

Just then they heard the music start.

"You wait here," Camille said, "I'm going to make sure that my girls get down there like they're supposed to. I'll come and get you; I'm walking out ahead of you anyway."

Minutes later, Camille came back and opened the door, "It's time," she said excitedly, "Knock his socks off."

Callie smiled and made her way to the entrance to the church to walk down the aisle. When she walked out, Jack's eyes looked like they were about to bug out of his head. His mouth flew open and Bobby nudged him to close it. They said their "I do's" and then it was time for the reception. Naturally, their first dance was to their song.

As they were dancing and the song played Callie whispered in Jack's ear.

"I love you, Mr. Mercer," she said.

"I love you too, Mrs. Mercer," he replied with a grin.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Jack had noticed that Callie seemed a little on edge lately. She couldn't keep her breakfast down and she was always craving Root Beer, something she never wanted before. Jack was at work one day when Callie called him.

"Hey baby," he said, answering the phone.

"Jack, I need you to come home right now," she said.

Jack could tell it was something important.

"Is something wrong? Are you alright? What's going on?" Jack started firing questions at her.

"Jack, everything is fine. I went to the doctor today. Either come home, or I'm coming to you," Callie said.

"I'm on my way," Jack said, "I love you."

"Love you too," Callie said, "Be careful."

"I will," Jack replied, "Bye."

"Bye," Callie said, before hanging up.

When Jack got home, he burst through the door to find Callie seated on the couch, drinking a Root Beer and eating chips and salsa.

"What is it?" he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Jack," Callie started, "I'm pregnant."

"You're… I'm going to be a… you're having a baby!" Jack shouted, picking Callie up from the couch and hugging her tightly.

"We should go tell Bobby," Callie said, motioning to the house across the street.

"You stay here," Jack said, moving the coffee table closer so that Callie could put her feet on it, "I'll go get him."

"Jack," Callie said, "I'm only a few weeks, I can still walk you know."

"Well I…" Jack started, helping his now pregnant wife up.

"Why don't we just have dinner and invite everyone and we can tell them all at the same time?" Callie suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Jack said.

**NINE MONTHS LATER**

"Jackson Mercer, I swear I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!" Callie said, squeezing his hand with all of her might.

"Just breathe," Jack said, trying to remember what the woman from class told him.

"Ok," said the doctor, "One more push. Make it a good one."

Callie pushed as hard as she could, groaning loudly.

Then they heard it, in some weird way it was like music. Their baby was crying, their baby girl was crying.

Callie started crying out of exhaustion and happiness.

"What are you going to name her?" the doctor asked.

"Eve," Callie said, "After her grandmother."

The doctor handed baby Eve to her father.

"She's beautiful," Jack told Callie, "Our baby is beautiful."

"Let me hold her," Callie said, reaching for the baby, who was still a little fussy.

Callie began humming the song. While humming it to her baby, she remembered back to the first time Jack had ever played it for her when they were young, to the time when Jack played it for her before they kissed, to Jack getting shot and being in the hospital and waking up after she played that song, to when they danced to it at their wedding, and she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I never thought this would ever happen. Me and you married, and now a baby. It's just a little overwhelming," she sniffled.

"Hey, listen," Jack said, and he started to sing their song:

**I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you**


End file.
